


【哈蛋】关于鳞翅目昆虫的一个比喻所导致的

by lokasenna404



Category: Kingsman
Genre: M/M, Personality Swap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasenna404/pseuds/lokasenna404
Summary: 在肯塔基，哈利恢复了记忆，但一切变得不一样了。





	【哈蛋】关于鳞翅目昆虫的一个比喻所导致的

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin/gifts).

艾格西是在强烈的头痛中醒来的。他试图搞清自己所处的情况。很不幸，房间里除了四壁苍白的软垫空无一物。软垫房和和肯塔基州的那间很像，但是有着微妙的不同，类似一件仿品。很聪明，艾格西想。除了微妙的相似，他（姑且用他吧）没有留下任何线索。  
他听见脚步声响，这让他警觉地坐起来。下一瞬他脑中一片空白。  
操。  
是哈利。  
不是他之前所见的任何一个哈利。他穿着平时所穿的那身西装，但是没有戴眼镜。他戴着他失去记忆时的那个眼罩。一个混合物，还要更糟糕些。该死。这个老家伙还有多少种花样？  
哈利看着他，脸上挂着彬彬有礼的微笑。他微微偏过脑袋用仅剩的眼睛看着他。不，那不是看。那是某种满足的欣赏。他笑得太恰到好处了，仿佛什么都阻挡不了他的微笑。  
“喔，亲爱的艾格西。你比我想的还要天才，”哈利用他那该死的口音开口了，“你知道我多喜欢你的比喻吗？太绝妙了。我不该让最有趣的蝴蝶飞走是不是？”  
艾格西快速在脑海中分析种种可能。很显然哈利并没有完全走出那次创伤，他的失忆状态和恢复后的状态混合了，或者，更糟糕的是，显而易见的变本加厉了。一个升级版的，哈利哈特和鳞翅目昆虫学家的混合体。  
“你疯了，哈利。”艾格西用手撑起身子微微直起上身。  
哈利只是略带不满地轻轻抬了一下眉头，好像他不是在指控他的导师疯了而是搞混了装红酒和苏打水的杯子。“我没有，艾格西。我会再来看你，晚安。祝你做个好梦。”  
艾格西的大叫伴随着门被关上被忽视，好像那只不过是空白空间里永恒的寂静。

艾格西确认自己可以和外界沟通的一切已经被清理干净了。他的袖扣、眼镜、手表统统不知所踪。他开始思考是否有计算日期的必要。他彻彻底底的走投无路，唯一的可能性全部拴在这位疯了的中年鳞翅目昆虫学家上。  
他听到开门声。那位老疯子一丝不苟地走了进来，走到他面前，蹲下身子。  
“你看起来还是很惊慌。放松下来，小蝴蝶，”他的声音还是那么该死的温柔，“这里很安全。没有什么地方比这里更安全了。你不应该感到欣慰吗？你应该得到真正的赏识。”  
艾格西维持坐起的姿势死死的盯着他的眼睛，试图找到一丝他熟悉的那个哈利•哈特。他找到了，很多，但是还有很多新的他不曾见过的东西。他婚后的两个月里究竟发生了什么？  
“哈利，告诉我你还是你自己。”他压抑着喘息问他。  
“当然，亲爱的艾格西，当然。我找回了记忆，这还要多亏你，不是吗？你太天才了。”这个哈利再次偏过脑袋微笑。艾格西觉得自己产生了一种介于熟悉和毛骨悚然的感觉。  
哈利低头看了一眼手表。“哦。今天的探视时间就到此为止吧。“  
艾格西对他的离去报以沉默。他开始筹划另一种方案，可能是救命稻草，也可能压死一头勤勉的骆驼。

哈利捧着马克杯从单向玻璃观察艾格西。他开始用油性笔在软垫房的墙上画JB。他的画工可比我差远了，哈利想。他就是个彻彻底底的大男孩。他拯救世界，他斩获公主的爱，他成为优秀的特工，可归根结底他内心深处有一部分是来自那个小混混似的大男孩的。他曾经是他的男孩，现在是以后是将来永远是。多谢他的提醒。在那间同样的房间里，他对他说你再也找不到更有趣的蝴蝶了。是的，他是他遇见的最有趣的蝴蝶。他不能让他飞走，这是最后的机会，绝对不。  
哈利轻轻走进房间，艾格西已经从梅林画到了洛克茜。他的画工还是那么可笑的差劲。有时间的话他要给他好好补一节绘画课。  
“画的不错，艾格西。”他违心的说，他把这一切归结为男孩眼睛看着他时太过明亮了。  
“多谢，哈利，”艾格西从地上站起来，指了指墙壁，“我想你都记得吧？”  
“是的，”他说，“可能比你更清楚。”  
“你看，”他把手指向两面墙交界的位置，“这是我小时候第一次见到你。”他画的差强人意，不过那个勋章倒是意外的像。回忆闪过脑海。男孩。他蹲在男孩面前。  
“嘿哈利你看，”他指指下一幅，戴鸭舌帽的男孩第一次走进kingsman。他记得那个男孩推门进来的样子。“我记得。”他喃喃道。  
男孩为他介绍他的下一幅画作。肯塔基的软垫房里，男孩和那个懦弱的昆虫学家，他对他说那套蝴蝶理论，男孩踮起脚拥抱了他——他甚至还画了许多歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶。  
那些蝴蝶在此刻纷纷涌进脑海。它们铺天盖地。从过去而来，到未来去。  
“哈利，看着我。”男孩说，“我说过我是你最有趣的蝴蝶对不对？我过去是，现在是，将来也是。你无须把我钉在墙上。我永远不会飞走。你是我的导师，你是塑造我又填补了我的那个人。我永远在这里。就在这里。”  
那些蝴蝶渐渐围成一个圈，中心站着那个手上沾满墨水迹的男孩，他甚至连脸上也沾满了墨水。蝴蝶的同心圆向他靠近，他感到男孩的拥抱坚定又温暖。温热的液体从脸上流下来。他永远不会失去他的蝴蝶。当他这样想的时候，那些蝴蝶似乎从他脑海永远散去了。  
“欢迎回家，哈利，”男孩说，“虽然是再次。”

在隶属于加拉哈德名下的那栋大宅里，我们的老加拉哈德正在餐桌一头读着报纸，一边偶尔留意小加拉哈德手忙脚乱做早餐。  
“哦，fuck……”艾格西气哼哼的说，“这些油又溅到我脸上了！”  
“耐心，艾格西，”哈利翻了一页报纸，抬眼看了一下年轻人的背影，“我有对你说过耐心是重要的品德吧？”  
“耍耍嘴皮子当然容易，我倒想知道你是怎么靠倚老卖老当上加拉哈德……”  
正在年轻人抱怨之际，年长者已经系上围裙走过来，站在他身后手臂从身体两侧伸过来开始操作。“实干才是最重要的，艾格西。”  
男孩的脸红得像番茄酱。

读者诸君，不要怪我乐意赘述这些柴米油盐的小细节，有的时候，这些可比世界的安危要重要呢。  
【END】


End file.
